


[Podfic] Sisyphus

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Suicide, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets another chance - and another and another. At some point, they stop feeling like chances at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sisyphus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sisyphus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113651) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Recorded for the 2016 hp_podfic_fest  
> Beta by starduchess

Length: 00:32:16

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Sisyphus.mp3) (30 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Sisyphus.m4b) (14 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
